Siempre a tu lado
by ChrisWolvShy
Summary: La muestra del fuerte lazo entre un chico y su fiel mascota. (Edición adaptada)


_Siempre a tu lado_

Amanecía un soleado y despejado domingo sobre la cuidad de Los Angeles, cielo azul con probabilidades de un buen día.

Nos situamos sobre una casa del lujo que se encuentra en la cima de una colina, descrita así por su gran tamaño, color blanco elegante, gran pastizal en el jardín y una muy limpia piscina en la parte trasera.

En el segundo piso de dicho hogar se aprecia que está dormido cierto chico guapo, de piel caucásica, ojos color miel de abeja y más de 1.5 m de altura. Por supuesto, se trata de nuestro chico James. Pero, no parecía querer algo que ver con la bella mañana que se presentaba ahora, pues él yacía descansando plácidamente en el mundo de Morfeo. Claro hasta que…

Debajo de las cobijas con las que el joven se cubría del frio, un bulto comenzó a retorcerse tratando de liberarse de las mantas que ahora lo tenían atrapado, después de unos intentos y segundos de moverse a un ritmo constante, dicha criaturita logró salir de su prisión acolchada y calientita, revelando ser el dulce y tierno perro klee kai de pieles blanco y negro tono del ying yang propiedad de James, Fox.

Este cachorrito se puso en cuatro patas, abrió lentamente sus ojos café chocolate, dejó escapar un clásico bostezo matutino abriendo gran parte de su hocico, sacudió el polvo de su pelaje, rascó con su pata izquierda trasera la poca comezón que sentía en su pequeño cuerpo y finalmente dio una mirada a su amo y amigo canta autor. Acercándose poco a poco a él, analizó con la mirada su bello rostro notando que este estaba en un estado diferente a él, olfateó un poco sus mejillas para concluir con unas lamidas en su cara.

A la sensación de dicho órgano húmedo canino sobre sus cachetes, el chico cantante despegó sus ojos y pestañas, dejando a su vista la luz de un nuevo día de vida y al lado de su cabeza, a su perrito quien para la reacción de despertar de este, comenzó a mover la colita, listo para pasar otro tiempo con él.

-Jeje, buenos días Fox- saludó James al cachorrito

El klee kai sacó la lengua y empezó a jadear en señal de respuesta, un momento más tarde el animalito se echó sobre la cama, giró su torso a 180 grados, revelando su pecho, pancita y patitas arriba. James sabía que quería decir con esta acción, así que acercó su mano a su peludo estómago e inició a rascarlo gentilmente, mientras el chico soltaba unas risitas al ver el comportamiento de su compañero.

Luego de este jueguito, el humano se levantó de su cama, hizo un estiramiento dejando tronar algunos huesitos y liberando de adentro toda la flojera de la mañana, vistió con su ropa habitual, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, entro en la cocina tomando un tazón hondo de la alacena, leche pura de la nevera y un cereal de un estante, todo para servir un plato de dicho almuerzo; accedió al comedor con su plato de desayuno y comenzó a consumirlo. Pasados unos instantes de su almuerzo, notó que su amiguito de pieles bicolor estaba a sus pies con una expresión de que deseaba del maíz procesado que este comía, recibiendo el mensaje de Fox, James tomó un puño del cereal de su caja, tendió su mano al pequeño klee kai y este acercó su hocico hasta esta y con su lengua atrapó cada trozo de este entremés saludable. Sintiendo el calor de la humedad del órgano gustativo del perrito, el joven sonrió de ver a su cachorro comer esos cereales.

Minutos después del almuerzo y con la insistencia de Fox manifestándola, James decidió dar un paseo por las calles con él, además no tenía otra cosa que hacer este inicio de semana, sus amigos de BTR estarían ocupados: Kendall estaría con su amigo Dustin para hablar sobre nueva música y tal vez comer unas ricas "empanaras", Carlos pasará el día con su novia Alexa y luego tomar algunas fotos para Instagram y Logan sería la sombra que se ocultase en los bosques al menos hasta que subiese a las redes sociales una foto demostrando que aún vive.

Para hacer más divertida la caminata James trajo consigo una pelota de vinil color roja para jugar con Fox un momento en el parque.

Pasados unos segundos sobre la acera de la calle:

_*Ruff* *Ruff* *Ruff*_

Ladraba una y otra vez el ser peludo a su dueño cuando notó la pelotita en su mano izquierda colgando sobre el aire. El cantante observó el comportamiento de su compañero, soltó una risita y tomó la decisión de adelantar un poco el juego, le lanzaría el objeto rebotante a una considerable distancia para que Fox pudiese atraparla y traerla de vuelta, pues al estar en las afueras podría ocurrir un accidente.

-De acuerdo chico ¡atrápala!- le ordenó el chico alto a su pequeño amigo al mismo tiempo de lanzar la pelota hacia el final de la banqueta para que él la fuese a recoger con la boca y devolverla a James

Unas veces más de arrojar el objeto para comenzar a divertirse antes del parque de juegos ya estaban por llegar al mencionado lugar, no sin antes una última atrapada.

-Bien Fox, ve por ella!- le gritó lanzando el objeto redondo de vinil con un poco más de fuerza que las veces anteriores

Obedeciendo a su dueño el perrito klee kai fue a recoger la pelota, pero…

…al tirarla a más distancia, este artículo rodó un poco más por la acera de piedra y siendo el final de esta una pequeña rampita siguió su camino hasta el asfalto donde los autos seguían su rumbo sobre cuatro ruedas hacia sus destinos, así que inconscientemente de los hechos que pudiesen ocurrir, Fox siguió la pelota hasta la pista de conducción donde se había detenido su juguete, estaba en la cima del mundo, listo para llevarse la pelotita, cuando sin previo aviso un auto convertible color rojo venía a toda velocidad como si tuviera que llegar con urgencia a su destino y lamentablemente sin notar la presencia del cachorro a mitad del camino, e ignorando las advertencias de los peatones que transitaban por ahí…**el vehículo chocó contra el pobre Fox**, lo mandó a volar unos centímetros de distancia, acompañado de una pequeña mancha de sangre fresca que quedó grabada en el frente del transporte, sobre el caminito de separación entre este y el perro y salpicado sobre el limpio pelaje del peque Foxy, junto con el canto de los gritos de las personas que acababan de presenciar tan horrible escena. Un momento después James entró en escena.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXX! ! ! ! ! !- gritó su preocupado dueño en puro horror al notar a su amigo ahí tumbado sobre la calle. Por lo que corrió hasta donde se encontraba ahí inconsciente y ahora debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Entonces el responsable de dicho atropello también bajó de su convertible y se acercó al joven actor para aclarar la situación. Resultó ser un hombre de no más de 30 años de edad.

-Oye…oye…créeme que lo siento…te juro que no fue mi intención…te juro que no vi a tu perrito…- tartamudeó el culpable del terrible accidente de Fox

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?- pidió el joven guapo con lágrimas escurriendo de sus brillosos ojos respbalando sobre sus mejillas

-Por favor…perdóname…mira…si quieres…puedo llevarte al hospital para que lo atiendan- le propuso el hombre desconocido aún con una voz preocupada

James al principio dudó si aceptar o no la oferta de esa persona, pensó, si pudo pasarle encima a Fox de esa manera, quien sabe que podría hacer con él mismo…pero analizando la situación y viendo que eso sería lo menos que ese tipo pudiera hacer, aceptó. Subió al auto color cereza junto con su herido perrito en sus brazos y sin perder más tiempo, el otro condujo lo más pronto posible hasta el hospital más cercano. Dejando a las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar atrás susurrando de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de viaje, ambas personas y el animalito lastimado llegaron a la clínica, de nombre "St: S. Fellows", pidieron atender a Fox y al notar el estado de dicho canino los médicos del lugar de dolorosas situaciones no perdieron tiempo en llevar al perro de Alaska hacia su habitación.

* * *

Han pasado 6 horas desde aquel trágico y feo accidente, James se encontraba en la sala de espera, para atender cualquier llamado que le pudieran hacer sobre la salud de su amiguito. El hombre que había arrollado a este se había marchado, pero el chico no tuvo problemas con ello, lo único que él quería era atender a Fox y que se mejorara. En ese momento, un médico de edad madura se acercó a él.

-Usted es el dueño del perro klee kai Fox?- preguntó el doctor al cantante

-Sí, dígame como está- pidió con un garraspe de dolor en su voz

-Pues su estado ahora es un poco delicado, tendremos que hacer más pruebas esta noche, aún no puedo aclararle con claridad su salud- vociferó sin emociones de vuelta

James casi se tendía a llorar al escuchar tal noticia, lo último que él quería en este mundo era que a Fox le sucediese algo malo, o peor…que falleciera.

-Puedo ir a verlo?- preguntó James

-Claro- asintió el médico- habitación 124-

-Gracias-

Una vez localizada dicha habitación, James ingresó ahí dentro, solo para ver a su mascotita tumbada en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y respirando arrítmicamente, aquella escena le rompía el corazón al muchacho, no soportaba ver a Fox conectado a un electrocardiograma, peleando contra la muerte para seguir con la vida…la vida al lado de su mejor amigo. El castaño se acercó al perrito, se inclinó ante él y susurró…

-Fox…por favor…no hagas esto…no me dejes…no sé qué haría sin ti…eres un gran amigo…te pido por lo que más quiero en la vida…que no te vayas de mi lado- le declaró casi al borde de las lágrimas

Sin poder aguantarlo más, una lágrima cristalina, que llevaba por dentro un dolor muy grande salió de su ojo derecho, resbaló por su mejilla, colgó de su barbilla y finalmente cayó sobre el suave y rojizo pelaje del chiquillo, así que para despedirse James le dio un besito en la frente dejando un rastro de saliva amocada con un mensaje consigo que decía: "mejorate".

El de ojos mieles se puso de pie, listo para retirarse, justo en ese momento unos amigos suyos de toda la vida entraron.

-Vine tan pronto como lo supe- dijo el chico rubio de la banda Kendall

-Vine tan pronto como lo supe- ahora comentó entrando el joven del casco Carlos

-Vine tan pronto como lo supe- finalizó el caucásico Logan pasando al cuarto

James se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros de banda ahí, les había platicado de lo ocurrido, pero no creyó que vinieran.

-¿Y cómo está?- cuestionó el chico listo

-No lo sé…pero estoy seguro de que estará bien…lo sé- respondió suavemente el más afectado

-Vamos, ven te llevaremos a comer algo- le sugirió el rubio

James asintió y los demás comenzaron a evacuar el cuarto, pero antes de irse, el dueño de Fox volteó y le dio una mirada rápida, suspiró, se volvió de nuevo al frente y siguió a sus amigos.

* * *

Ya pasaron varios días desde el accidente, sin embargo los días seguían con el brillante y ardiente lindo sol sobre el país, aquellos seguían siendo iguales para todos, bueno, casi para todos, James sentía que una parte de él le hacía falta, así que sin perder tiempo, hizo su rutina matutina y salió a la velocidad de la luz para ver a Fox, llegó al hospital y se acercó a la recepción.

-Disculpe, quisiera saber cómo está mi perrito, se llama Fox, habitación 124- pidió el castaño a la recepcionista

-Ah, si, déjeme ver- respondió ella- oh, señor, puede ir para allá, el doctor de su perro tiene una noticia que darle- le comentó con una voz para nada alegre

-Gracias-

Sin nada más que le importase, subió a través del elevador hacía el piso donde se encontraba dicho cuarto. Cuando lo encontró, estaba el mismo médico de hace días esperándolo ahí en la puerta de acceso hacia adentro.

-Y bien, que tal- preguntó al especialista

-Bueno…tengo buenas y malas noticias- le respondió con el mismo estado de ánimo que la mujer de allá abajo

-¿Cuáles?-

-Ok…la mala es que Fox aún tiene algunos golpes en sus patas traseras y estos tardaran aún un poco en sanar- respondió

La mirada James se entristeció al escuchar tal noticia.

-Pero la buena…- continuó-…es que Fox ya se encuentra totalmente fuera de peligro y a pesar de estar algo herido todavía, usted ya se lo puede llevar a casa- terminó cambiando su tono de voz

Ahora el joven no podía estar más feliz, su amigo se había recuperado, aún seguiría con él, ahora prometería ser más responsable con él para evitar otro incidente así.

Así que él no tardó en sacar a Fox de ese lugar para ir de vuelta a casa.

-Oh Fox, amigo, me tenías tan preocupado, creí que te sucedería algo malo, que bueno que no fue así- le lloró a su klee kai de Alaska dándole un ligero apretón

Recibió las lamidas del perrito en sus mejillas, estaba tan feliz de volver a sentir aquella sensación húmeda sobre su rostro

* * *

Días después de terminado ese pequeño escándalo, en el parque más cercano a la casa de James, apreciábamos a un joven de cabello castaño y a un cachorrito de pelaje color de cinta cinematográfica antigua jugando alegremente con una pelota de vinil ahora color azul, ya que no quería estar con la color roja que había ocasionado tal preocupación. En efecto eran James y Fox, mientras en una banca cercano al lugar de juegos donde se encontraban veíamos a 3 chicos cantantes dándoles una cálida sonrisa al verlos reunidos de nuevo.

-_Sigh_\- suspiraron el trio de chicos

Al final James descubrió que las palabras alentadoras no fueron lo que realmente salvaron a Fox, sino el cachorro mismo, pues sabía que siempre estaría con él, no se iría jamás y menos a una cama de hospital en vez de su calentita cama de hogar, pues él descubrió que su amigo estaría…siempre a su lado.

_**Bien que tal, que opinan, muy cursi? Díganme por favor, gracias por leer, los quiere, chreisthewolf07**_


End file.
